Moment of Truth
by Ricochet
Summary: Ch. 20 of the Felicia McFurry saga. A new villianness has arrived at the city. She goes by the name Vampeera. This Felicia's first Enforcer bust. But what exactly is Vampeera after?


CHAPTER 20: MOMENT OF TRUTH  
AUTHORS: FELICIA McFURRY AND VAMPEERA  
EMAIL:LICIA_CLAWSON@YAHOO.COM  
  
A couple of days had passed since the wedding and Felicia was at   
Enforcer Headquarters. She was heading at the garage to go out on patrol.   
"Hey, Licia!," Felina called as she ran up to her. Felicia turned around   
and waited for Felina to catch up to her. "I wanted to congratulate you.   
Jake Clawson is very nice and will make a perfect husband," Felina said as   
she smiled at Licia.  
Felicia smiled and said, "Thanks, Felina."  
"McFurry!!," a voice boomed behind them. Felicia turned around to   
face Feral, she saluted him.  
"Y-e-ss, sir," she said kind of shakily.  
"Uncle, her name is Clawson now. She got married. Remember?,"   
Felina said, noticing how scared Felicia was of Feral. Feral didn't   
particularly like Felicia ever since he found out that she was Ricochet.   
Felicia was surprised at the fact making the enforcers but her brother was   
convincing.   
"I know, she got married," Feral said sternly. "But to who? Clawson.   
That name sounds familiar." He tried to recall the name. He remembered where   
the name came from and looked at Felicia in disbelief. "To Jake Clawson?!"  
"Yes, sir. I did," said Felicia unsure of what the meaning of the   
look that Feral had given her.  
"To that hotshot pilot who now works in the salvage yard?," Feral   
continued. "Geez, what were you thinking?" He laughed and turned around to   
leave. He walked down the hallway laughing as hard as he could, leaving   
Felicia growling.  
"That jerk!!!," she said loudly to herself. But then her cheeks   
became flushed when she remembered that his niece was standing right beside   
her. "Oops. Sorry, Felina."  
"Don't worry about it. My uncle can be an obnoxious jerk   
sometimes.," Felina replied.  
Felicia smiled reassured. "Well, I better go out on patrol duty. I   
told Jake I would be home by midnight. Bye!," she said and ran off to her   
enforcer cruiser.  
************************************************************************  
Felicia was sitting in her enforcer cruiser on patrol duty on the   
roadside. She was on the outskirts of the city so there were not many kats   
around. She kept glancing at the clock. "I thought the enforcers were   
supposed to be fun," she said and moaned with disgust. She slumped down in   
her seat. "Nothing is going to happen out here." Suddenly an emergency   
call was coming in on her radio.   
"Attention all units. There is a break-in at the biochemical labs.   
Suspect is driving towards Selinda on Route 22 in a red Dodge Viper," the   
radio said.  
"I am on Route 22 near Selinda!," Felicia said to herself. She picked   
up her CB and said, "This is Lieutenant Clawson. I am on Route 22 near   
Selinda looking for the suspect." Suddenly the red Dodge Viper passed her.   
"Suspect confirmed. I am on it!" She turned on her sirens and started to   
pursue the Viper. "I saw the license plate number when the suspect passed   
me. It is T-O-R-T-R-E-U.," she said to the CB and put it down. "This is   
hopeless!! An enforcer cruiser can't catch up with a Dodge Viper!! I am   
going to take a shortcut," she said to herself and turned onto a side road.   
She drove to where the Dodge Viper would be, but there was no sign of it.   
"Crud!! Where'd they go?! I know for sure I beat them!" She picked up her   
CB. "This is unit 502 to HQ," she said into it. "I have lost contact with   
the Viper." She pulled over to the side of the road near a fence. Suddenly   
she heard an engine revving up from the other side of the road where the   
other half of the side road was. She looked over to see what it was.   
Suddenly a bright flashed into her eyes as the driver turned on the car's   
brights. Felicia covered her eyes up to protect them. Tired started to   
squeal from the car and the Dodge Viper ram into Felicia's car from the side.   
Felicia panicked and grabbed her CB. "HQ! I need back-up!!," she said.   
Her car went through the fence and down the hill. It began to tumble down   
the hill. Flipping over as it went. Felicia hit her head and became   
unconscious. The Dodge Viper stopped at the side's edge. It's driver,   
Vampeera stepped out of the car and walked down the hill to the wrecked   
cruiser. She saw Felicia unconscious and took her out of the car and carried   
her up the hill to her car. Vampeera got into her Viper and left the scene,   
taking Felicia with her.  
***********************************************************************  
30 minutes later, the enforcers and paramedics arrived at the scene.   
Felina had contacted Jake to tell him of the incident and he had just arrived   
also. Jake ran down the hill but when he saw the wrecked enforcer cruiser   
upside down, he began to feel sick to his stomach and fear grew inside of   
him. "No! Felicia!!," he shouted as reality kicked in and he ran to the   
car, pushing the enforcers out of the way. He looked inside of the car but   
she was not there. "Where is she?!"  
Felina ran up to him. "She wasn't in the car when we got here. We   
think that whoever was at the labs took her. Jake--we found blood in the car   
as well," she said softly. A wave of nausea passed over Jake when Felina   
mentioned about the blood. "It could be hers....we don't know yet until we   
have it examined."  
Anger grew inside of Jake. "Who took her?," he said almost growling.  
"We don't know that either. But pictures from the security camera   
should be coming in a few minutes," said Felina.  
An enforcer ran up to them. "Here are the pictures, Lieutenant   
Feral," he said as he handed the package containing the pictures.   
"Thanks," said Felina as she took out at the pictures. She and Jake   
looked at them. "What the heck?"  
"Who or what is it?," asked Jake.  
"I don't know. But she looks like a vampire," said Felina.  
"A vampire? Can't be. They don't have a reflection," Jake stated.   
Jenson ran over to them. "Guys, I think you better come over to the   
tent and listen to something," he said and ran back over to the tent. Jake   
and Felina followed.  
***********************************************************************  
Inside the tent, enforcers are sitting around an intercom hooked up   
to the phone. Vampeera had just called them to make her demands. "This is   
Vampeera. As you enforcers may know, I have captured a Lieutenant Clawson.   
I haven't done anything to her...yet. But she does have scratches and a bad   
gash on her head from the wreck that may need some attention but I don't have   
the equipment. And watching her suffer from the pain is fun for me,"   
Vampeera said. Felina could hear Jake growling softly to himself. Vampeera   
continued. "But torturing her is not what I want."  
"Well, what do you want?," asked Felina taking the direct approach.  
"I will trade her for the SWAT Kat, T-Bone," Vampeera stated. Jake's   
eyes went wide because he knew that T-Bone was out of town visiting his   
father and wouldn't be back for 2 more days.   
"But I am not sure that he will," Felina said.  
"I want him for her. You have 2 hours to bring him to me. I am at   
the closed down Quality Inn on 13th Avenue," Vampeera said and disconnected.  
"Okay. Now we need to contact the SWAT Kats and let them of the   
situation. Colonel Jenson, you know them. Any possible way you can contact   
them,? Felina asked.  
"I can try," said Jenson.  
"Good. Okay, Jake. You can go back now. We'll let you know if   
anything happens," said Felina as she turned to Jake.   
"Okay," Jake said sadly and started to make his way out to his car.  
"Jake, wait up!," Jenson called and ran up to Jake. When he reached   
him, he walked with Jake to his car. "Listen, we'll find her. Now all I   
have to do is try to contact Razor or T-Bone."  
A smile went across Jake's face when he realized that Jenson didn't   
know he was Razor yet. "You already did. They know," he said.  
Jenson's eyes grew wide. "What?!," he asked.  
"I can't believe you don't know already," Jake said. He chuckled and   
started to continue to walk to his car.  
Jenson looked puzzled and ran to catch up. "Know what?"  
Jake looked at him and shook his head. He open the car door and sat   
in the driver's seat. "Let's just say that you told Razor."  
Jenson's voice went to a whisper. "You...are....are....Ra-zor?"  
"Yep," Jake said proudly.  
Jenson looked amazed by what he just learned. "Whoa! So, you will   
get T-Bone right,?" he asked.  
"I will," Jake lied knowing that T-Bone was out of town. He closed   
the car door, started his Eclipse and left. He drove back to the garage.   
************************************************************************  
At the hotel, Vampeera was tieing Felicia to the bed. "The SWAT Kats   
will find me, Vampeera. So you will not get T-Bone!," Felicia said as she   
struggled to get free.  
"Oh, please," Vampeera scoffed. "This is a hotel with over 500   
rooms! I will catch them before they can find you." She put a gag in   
Felicia's mouth. She laughed and walked out of her room, making sure that   
the door was locked. She looked at the room number and remembered the number   
514. Suddenly the sound of a jet landing made her notice that Turbokat had   
just arrived. She ran to the elevator to go to the security room.  
************************************************************************  
Razor landed the jet in the parking lot. He noticed how large the   
hotel actually was. "Great!," he moaned. "It is going to take forever to   
find her but I have to." Razor got out and walked inside. He turned the   
corner which led to a hallway. The hallway contained a lot of rooms on both   
sides going down as far as he could see. "Oh, crud!" Razor walked over and   
tried to open the door but it was locked. "Great, the doors are locked too,"   
he moaned. "Wait a minute!! I can't believe I'm that stupid!" He slapped   
his face with his paw. "I have my kat scanner!" He took out his glovatrix   
and put it on. He turned on the kat scanner, a tiny blip appeared on it.   
"Bingo! She is on the fifth floor!" Razor ran to the elevator.   
************************************************************************  
In the security room, Vampeera saw Razor looking around on the fifth   
floor following his kat scanner. "What the-?!," she said. "It can't be!   
He's going to find her! And that is not T-Bone!" She growled and ran out of   
the room to the elevator to get Razor.  
Razor reached room 514, the kat scanner indicated that was the room.   
He stuck his ear to the door and listened in. "Felicia?," he asked. "You in   
there?"  
Felicia heard Razor and tried to tell him that she was in there but   
all that came out were muffles. Razor heard the muffles. "Hang on, Licia.   
I am going to get you out of there!," he said and started to ram against the   
door. The door started to give in a little.  
Vampeera ran up to Razor and aimed her gun at him. "Hold it right   
there!," she ordered.  
Razor stopped and turned around. He saw Vampeera holding a gun at   
him and he held up his paws up. "Well, well. You must think that I am   
stupid. Trying to sneak in here and rescue her. Plus where's T-Bone? Is he   
somewhere else in the building?," Vampeera asked.  
"T-Bone is out of town, Vampeera. Besides there's no way I would let   
him give himself up to you," Razor growled.  
"Well since you put it that way. I lose and you lose," she said as   
she took out her room key and opened the door. "Go on in, Razor."  
Razor walked in the room, Vampeera followed, aiming her gun at him.   
He saw Felicia's wounds and became furious. Razor turned around and looked   
at Vampeera, basically growling. "You did this to her!!," he growled.  
"Oh, please," Vampeera scoffed. "I do not beat kats up just for the   
fun of it. The car wreck did that to her. Now have a seat." Razor sat down   
in a chair that was facing the bed. Vampeera, still having the gun pointing   
at him, tied Razor to the chair. "I think I should teach you a lesson for   
not listening, Razor," she said evilly. She walked over to a cabinet and   
pulled out a clear plastic container filled with a clear liquid and a black   
box. She set the container on a table and opens the black box. Vampeera   
pulled out a shot that was in the box. Razor looked at the shot in fear.   
"What are you going to do with that?," he said as he gulped.  
"You'll see," Vampeera said. She stuck the shot into the container   
and let it fill up with the liquid. Then she walked over to Felicia.   
Felicia began to struggle trying to get free. She began to cry from fear and   
muffle protests.  
"Vampeera, don't!!!," Razor shouted.  
Vampeera gave him an evil smile and injected Felicia with the liquid.   
Razor became angry and said," What did you do to her?!"  
Vampeera smiled again. "I injected her with a chemical that gives her   
8 hours to live without the antidote. You have 8 hours to bring back T-Bone   
to me," she replied. She untied Razor and walked over to Felicia. This time   
aiming her gun at Felicia's head. Her gun tip resting on Felicia's temple.   
"Now leave if you don't want her to die sooner," she said.  
Razor looked at Vampeera about to challenge her because he didn't   
want to leave Felicia there. He looked at Felicia and saw the horror in her   
eyes. "I will get T-Bone," Razor said, his voice filled with defeat. He   
walked out of the hotel and got in the Turbokat and flew back to the hangar.   
***********************************************************************  
Razor returned to the hangar and got out of the Turbokat. He changed   
back into his coveralls and then thought about what he just did. Anger built   
up inside of him. He was angry at himself for trying to rescue her on his   
own. He slammed his locker door and hit the door real hard with his fist.   
"CRUD!! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE NOW CLAWSON!!," he shouted. Jake walked   
upstairs and flopped on the couch. Tears were rolling down his face, he   
couldn't keep them in. He glanced over at the phone and put his paw on the   
receiver. "I've go to call Chance," he said to himself. He picked up the   
receiver and dialed Chance's father's phone number. "Come on, buddy. Please   
be there."  
************************************************************************  
At Chance's dad's house, Chance and his dad were sitting on the couch   
watching Scaredy Kat. They heard the phone ring. "I'll get it," Chance said   
and got up. He walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"  
"Chance, this is Jake," Jake said.  
"Hey, buddy!," Chance said glad to know that his buddy was doing   
okay.  
Jake's voice became softer and more serious. "I need you to come   
back here, Chance."  
Chance looked confused by this. "What is it, buddy?," he asked.  
Jake's voice began to break up. "Chance---It's Felicia."  
Chance began to understand how important it was for him to come back.   
"I'm on my way, buddy.," he said and hung up. Jake hung up also. Chance   
turned to his father. "Sorry, dad. But I have to leave. Jake needs me," he   
said. He was praying to himself that nothing had happen to Felicia now.  
************************************************************************  
Later on the evening at the garage, Chance had just arrived. Chance   
and Jake were both sitting on the couch. Jake was going to tell him what was   
wrong. "So, buddy, what's wrong?," Chance inquired.  
Jake sighed and closed his eyes. He wished that what just happened   
wasn't true. He reopened them to look at Chance. His brown eyes locking   
with Chance's green eyes. "Felicia...,"he started and then paused to gather   
more strength up so he wouldn't break down. "She got kidnapped by someone   
named Vampeera."  
"Well we have to go get her, buddy," said Chance as he got up not   
really seeing why Jake was so upset by that.  
"Chance, there's more," Jake said which made Chance sit back down.   
"I tried to rescue Licia and failed so Vampeera injected her with some kind   
of chemical which will give her 8 hours to live. Vampeera told me that she   
will only cure Felicia if you trade places with her."  
"Jake, I would trade places with her," Chance said softly. "Why   
didn't you contact me? It was stupid in trying to rescue her on your own."  
Jake sighed because he knew that Chance was right and it hurt so much   
inside for trying. "I know, I just didn't want to lose you or her. I sure   
screwed up now."  
Chance shook his head and put his paw on Jake's shoulder. "Buddy, it   
isn't over yet. She still has time," he said. He took his paw off to look   
at his watch. "About 6 hours to be exact."  
Jake got up. "Are you sure you want to do this?," he asked. "I wish   
you wouldn't."  
Chance got up and nodded. "Yes, buddy. Let's hit it!," he said as he   
gave Jake one of his trademark smiles.  
Jake smiled back. "Yeah!," he said enthusiastically. Both of them   
ran off to change.  
***********************************************************************  
The SWAT Kats arrived at the hotel and walked inside of the lobby.   
Vampeera was standing there, waiting for them, she held at gun at them.   
"Welcome," she said. "I am glad that you brought your partner this time."   
She looked over at T-Bone.  
"Okay, Vampeera, you win. I'll trade myself for Felicia," T-Bone   
said.  
"Yeah, so gives us the antidote too," Razor stated trying his best   
not to lose his temper.  
"All in due time," Vampeera said. She motioned them towards the   
elevator. "Go to the elevator and we shall see her." They got in the   
elevator, Vampeera with them.   
Once they reached the 5th floor, they went to Felicia's room and went   
inside. Felicia was at the same spot: tied to the bed. Felicia saw Razor   
and had joy in her eyes. She tried to call to him but there were only   
muffles. Razor ran over to her and held her. "I am here, Licia. It's   
alright now, he whispered softly to her.   
T-Bone saw the joy that Razor had for having Licia back and smiled   
slightly. "Okay, T-Bone. Sit down so I can get them out of here," said   
Vampeera as she pointed to the same chair in which she tied Razor to. T-Bone   
sat down and Vampeera began to tie him up.   
"What exactly are you going to do with me?," T-Bone inquired.  
"Do to you what I like best: torture," Vampeera said as she finished   
up.  
"Great," T-Bone moaned.  
Vampeera looked over at Razor. "Okay, Razor. You can untie her   
now," she said.  
Razor untied Felicia and helped her up. "Hang on. I need the   
antidote for her," Razor said.  
"Antidote? What do you mean?," Vampeera asked innocently.  
"For the chemical you injected her with," Razor replied.  
"Oh, you mean this," Vampeera picked up the same container that had   
the chemical that she injected Felicia with. She turned it around so Razor   
can read the label. It read water.  
Razor's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Wa-water? Water?!," he said   
not growling. "You mean you just injected her with that?"  
"Yep. I don't have any chemicals which could kill someone. But I   
wanted to make sure that you would give me T-Bone so that was the only way   
for me to have some insurance," Vampeera said.  
Razor growled and started to make his way to Vampeera. " Wait," said   
Vampeera and pointed her gun at T-Bone which made Razor stop dead in his   
tracks. "Don't go back on our deal. Now take Felicia and leave," she said.   
Razor looked at T-Bone not wanting to lose him. T-Bone looked back at him.  
"Go on, Razor," T-Bone said. Razor lowered his head and turned   
around to pick up Felicia. Once he picked her up he turned back around to   
face Vampeera.   
"Leave," Vampeera ordered.  
Suddenly the door broke down and in poured a squad of enforcers with   
the leader Felina. T-Bone looked at Felina. "Felina?," he asked.   
"Hands up, Vampeera. You're under arrest!," Felina commanded.   
Vampeera began to panic, she aimed her gun at T-Bone. "Throw down   
your weapons or I'll shoot the SWAT Kat!," she screamed.   
"Gangway!!!," a voice shouted and the sound of glass breaking came   
behind them. They turned around to see Jenson swing in through the window   
from a grappling. Jenson landed on his feet and aimed his Dostovei at   
Vampeera and fired. The shot hit her gun which knocked it away from her.   
Vampeera screamed in terror not knowing what the bullet would hit. Once the   
gun was away, Felina and the enforcers captured Vampeera.   
"No! No, no!!," Vampeera shouted in protest.  
"Get her out of here!," Jenson ordered. The enforcers led her away.   
Felina saw Felicia's wounds and shouted, "I need a paramedic in here!"  
Razor laid her down on the bed so the paramedics could attend to her   
wounds. Razor walked over at Jenson. "Thanks for the back-up," he said.  
"Thanks for getting my sister back," Jenson said.  
"Ok, I need someone to phone Jake Clawson and tell him that his wife   
is okay," Felina said.  
"I will," said Jenson and looked over at Razor and smiled.  
  
To be continued....  
  
By: Felicia McFurry and Rebecca  
  
  



End file.
